The King Game in Fumizuki Academy
|Image = The_King_Game_in_Fumizuki_Academy.png |Story Kanji Title = |Story Romanji Title = |Story Other Title = |Adapted = |Air Date = |Episode = Specials |Opening Song = |Ending Song = |Previous Episode = Mizuki Himeji Girls' Meal |Next Episode = Baka and Test Tales }} is a special episode in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It is bundled with the Baka and Test DVD/BDs.All the main characters are playing the game of King, where the person who got the King card are able to command his/her subjects to do whatever the "King" wishes. Synopsis Game rules: 7 letter each with number 1-7 and the last paper with King. The person who gets the King paper will get to order anyone, using numbers that they picked. The King’s order must be followed as their order is absolute. The first picked King, Yuuji, ordered number 5 (Akihisa) and number 6 (Kouta) to go and meet Ironman, tell him that they loved him and wanting to go out with Ironman. Naturally, Akihisa & Kouta reject the order, but the dampened by the others as Akihisa explained before, the King’s order is absolute with no objection. Thus, with no choice, Akihisa & Kouta went to see Ironman, only to return later, each bearing a signboard on their chest, with the words: they will not dare to mess with teacher anymore… The next person to pick the King is Kudou, asking number 2 to kiss number 4 on the cheek. Himeji, the one picked number 4, thought it was Akihisa who picked the number 2, nervously asking Akihisa (with red face in excitement of getting kissed by her crush) if he got the number. Turns out Akihisa’s number are 3 and the one with number 2 is Minami…the screen goes black with Minami calling Himeji to come near her… After that, Himeji got excited with the punishment game, as she realized that its ok to give an ecchi kind of order. Next person to pick the king is Shouko. Yuuji, sensing danger, tries to run away, but quickly get caught by both Akihisa & Kouta by his arms. Shouko gives the order that she will do something to Yuuji that he can’t reject, but too embarrassed to tell what it was when Yuuji asked. Hideyoshi then objects that the order Shouko just gave is invalid since she had to give an order based on the numbers. Instantly, Shouko held out four fingers and gives her order to number 4. The atmosphere got silent for a few seconds and Yuuji attempted to run away and get caught again. Later, Yuuji is all tied up with the presumption that he got tortured by Shouko… Lastly, Akihisa gets the King choice and gives an order to those bearing number 1 to 7 to burn all the cross-dressing pictures that they have of the males. Himeji and Minami vehemently object to this order and Minami tries to blackmail Akihisa saying that this means that they have to burn images of Hideyoshi too, knowing full well Akihisa’s a big fan of Hideyoshi. However, Akihisa contemplated the attempt, claiming that he got every pictures of Hideyoshi in existence. The game then ended after that… Kudou exclaimed that the situation on hand will get anyone misunderstood if they seen it, only to discover Yuuko at the door, forcibly closing the door with an angry look on her face. The mini specials ended with Himeji and Minami screaming in agony as their pictures collections got burned. Yuuji is all tied up with Shouko clinging at his feet. Kouta is bathing in his own blood. Akihisa & Hideyoshi counting at the images. Himeji and Minami all rounded up sad at the corner... Video Navigation Category:Specials